warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Smokepaw and the Roge
Author-Dawnflight4 preceeded by-Moonpaws dream suceeded by-none yet Amberpaw and Dawnpaw jumped up. “Battle training? Finaly!” Smokepaw was out hunting. Nightclaw had just poked his head in the den and told them to head for the training island. They both bounced out of the den and followed Nightclaw out of the ravine. “Now, watch me.” Poppystripe told the two apprentices. “I’m going to attack Nightclaw. This is called a dash-and-jump move.” Poppystripe squared off with Nightclaw and ran in to swipe him, claws sheathed, on the side, then jumped away with a tremendous leap before Nightclaw could get a blow in. “Dawnpaw, you try it on me. Amberpaw, you try it with Nightclaw.” Dawnpaw squared off with Poppystripe and ran at her. She swiped, but missed, and fell on her side in the dirt. Amberpaw ran at Nightclaw at the same moment. She swiped, and nearly bowled the older tom over with her strength. She lept away neatly before he could get his balance. “Good job! You’ll be a great warrior one day, Amberpaw!” Amberpaws eyes shone. “you too, Dawnpaw. It needs a little work, though.” Dawnpaw looked at her paws. “It was only your first go. Come on, try again.” By the end of the day, Amberpaw had gone on to Tree-drop attacks, and Dawnpaw barely perfectected the Dash-and-jump. The next day, Poppystripe promised to take her hunting. That, at least, was something she could ''do. Snowwhisker jumped up on the fallen log. He had no idea how to tell the clan. But he called them together anyway. “May all cats old enough to climb a tree gather beneath the fallen tree for a clan meeting!” He yowled. The cats slowly assembled beneath the fallen tree that bridged the ravine. “I call you here today with bad news. Some of the worst, I think, a deputy would ever have to tell his clan.” He paused, letting it sink in. “Moonpaw had a dream last night at the moonpool. In it, she met Rainstar.” There was a pause, as the meaning of the words hit. Distressed cries echoed off the walls of the camp. “Wait! Theres more!” Snowwhisker called. The yowls died down. “She also dreamed of where the rest of our warriors, and some of Thunderclans, are being held prisoner!” the cats yowled excitedly. “Tonight, we will sit vigil for Rainstar. Tommorow, I will go to the Moonstone to receive my nine lives and new name. The net night, We Attack Windclan!” The cats in the clearing yowled their approval. Snowwhisker lept from the tree. Smokepaw and Petalwhisker got back very late that night. She had taken him hunting by the Cottonwood tree, way down by fourtrees. They returned to find the all the cats of Skyclan sitting in the clearing, looking at their paws or staring into Silverpelt. Petalwhisker was instantly worried. This would only happen if a cat had died. But she couldn’t find a body. “Whats happened, Petalwhisker?” Smokepaw asked. Petalwhisker explained her concerned, then padded up quietly to Bluetail to ask. “Rainstar is dead.” He explained hoarsely “he was killed in the battle with windclan. The rest of the patrol and some thunderclan cats are taken prisoner.” He spoke quickly. Petalwhisker seemed shocked. She walked back to Smokepaw and explained. They both sat in the warm night, staring at the stars. The night after the news about Rainstar, Silverwing took Snowwhisker to the Moonstone, telling Moonpaw to stay behind and watch the clan. Silverwing and Snowwhisker left the ravine around mid-morning. “Check on Fawncloud, please, Moonpaw? And we’re running low on both Juniper and She wanted to get to the Moonstone before moonrise. Dawnpaw was having a great morning. she had Tree-run to the Sun-oaks before Poppystripe had even woke up. She had told Amberpaw where she was going, though, and Amberpaw had promised to repeat them to Poppystripe. Dawnpaw didn’t want to think of what would happen if she forgot. On her way to the Sun-oaks, she came across a nest of Sparrows. She caught two before they had noticed what hit them. the rest scrambled away. Dawnpaw left them on a higher branch for safe keeping. Countinueing on to the Sun-oaks, she caught a thrush, then a swallow. on the ground, she saw a huge raven pecking at the ground. Excited about the biggest bird she had ever seen, much less caught, filled her with adrenaline. She crept through the trees till she was right over top. Careful not to crack any twigs, she dropped from her branch. The bird looked up and flew, startled, strait into Dawnpaws claws. She brought it down with a crash and killed it quickly. Poppystripe, Amberpaw and Nightclaw exploded from the trees above her head, landing hard on the ground. “Amazing! I’ve never seen an apprentice hunt like that before!” Poppystripe shouted, surprised and delighted. “Nightclaw nodded “Impressive. That bird will feed the queens for a week!” Amberpaw just stared at her in shock. “Have you caught anything else?” Poppystripe asked. Dawnpaw nodded “Two sparrows, a thrush, and a swallow.” Poppystripe looked at her, impressed. “You’re an amazing hunter already, and after training for only a moon? I swear, you’ll be a warrior in a matter of moons.” She ranted. “Okay. Take your raven, and as many other pieces as you can carry back to camp. Then come back to do some more hunting. You didn’t think I’d let you off that easy!” Dawnpaw returned tripping over her crow, with her two sparrows tucked under chin. She dropped them on the slowly filling fresh-kill pile, and was imediatley congratulated by Stormheart. “Great catch, Dawnpaw.” He said, proud of his daughter, then walked away with a sparrow in his mouth. Dawnpaw bounced back out into the forest, ready to get hunting. Moonpaw was checking up on Fawncloud, just as Silverwing told her to. She hadn’t been doing too well since Rainstar, who was her mate, had died. “Here. Thyme, for shock. Borage, for your milk, and a poppy seed, to help you sleep.” Fawncloud murmed tiredly, pushing the herbs away. “You need to eat these, Fawncloud. These will help your kits. You want your kits to survive, don’t you?” Asked Moonpaw, “they will be Rainstars kin. They might even remind you of him.” Fawncloud nodded slowly. “Then you need to eat these. You want Rainstars kin to survive?” Fawncloud had heard enough, she obeidiently lapped up the herbs. Birdtail spoke from where she watched her kits, Willowkit and Poplarkit played “I’ll watch her for you, Moonpaw. I’ll tell you if she gets worse. Moonpaw nodded and smiled, happy for the help. She trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and gulped down a thrush. Moonpaw walked over to the waterfall pool and sat down to her meal. She finished and lay back to sleep. Amberpaw jumped. She was sitting on the overhang that sheltered the Apprentices den, eating a shrew. The barrier of brush that blocked the camp entrance rustled. Snowwhisker appeared, followed by Silverwing. “Snowstar! Snowstar!” Redstripe yowled. Ravenpelt and sparrowfoot joined the cry, soon the entire clan had taken up the cry, welcoming their new leader. Snowstar jumped up on the fallen log. It was time to appoint the new deputy. He hardly had to think about his choice. “It is moonhigh. It’s time to appoint the new deputy of Skyclan.” He paused. “I say this before Starclan, so that they may here and approve my choice.” He looked over the heads of his clanmates, “Stormheart will be the new deputy of Skyclan.” Stormheart looked up in surprise “Wait. ''Me? ''Are you sure?” Snowstar nodded. “I’m sure” Smokepaw pushed through the leaves. He walked among the trees by himself, just thinking. What would happen if Mapletail or Stormheart went to the battle. What it if one of them didn’t come back. What if neither of them came back. Smokepaw shivered. He didn’t want to imagine that. Smokepaw didn’t realize he had crossed the skyclan scent markers, set far below on the ground. He was wandering in uncharted territory. He caught sight of a misty gray she-cat wandering in the forest alone. She had no scent of any of the clans. A rogue, he thought. He sniffed again, realizing he was no longer on Skyclan territory. Still, he figured, it can’t hurt to meet her. He dropped from the tree. The slender she-cat hissed and backed away, snarling. “Who are you and what do you want?” she hissed, startled. Smokepaw backed up. “I just saw you here and wanted to say hi.” He stammered. “You thought wrong. This is my territory. You stupid clan cats think your so great, barging in wherever you please.” She growled. “Back off.” She swiped at his ear, cutting a nick in the soft flesh. Smokepaw felt hot blood run down his fur. He was wrong, he thought. It ''could hurt. “Whats your name?” He asked. “I’m Mist. Get off my territory. He turned to leave, the hissing she-cat still on his mind. “May all cats old enough to climb a tree gather beneath the fallen tree for a clan meeting!” Snowstar yowled. He gave the clan a moment to assemble beneath him. “It is time to leave for the thunderclan camp. we seek only to free our prisoners, not attack the camp or anything else. This will be mainly a stealth mission. But if challenged, we won’t say no to a fight, right?” the crowd below him echoed back a chorus of agreement. “Stormheart, you will lead Mapletail, Featherpelt, Poppystripe, Nightclaw, and Redstripe. Go now. I will send a patrol after you if your not back by sunhigh tommorow.” With a flick of his tail, Stormheart led his patrol to the entrance of camp. with a rustle of dead leaves, they were gone. Category:Fanfiction